


May My Mind Understand

by Buskuta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, aka tony doesnt die, ive made it canon that his suit takes the damage instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buskuta/pseuds/Buskuta
Summary: Peter kneels down. “Hey, Mister Stark, it’s me, Peter.”A pause. “Yeah, kid, I know,” Tony says dryly. Peter stumbles back in shock.OR:When Iron Man snaps his fingers, the suit takes the worst of the damage, effectively protecting Tony.





	May My Mind Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this ready to be posted for a few days, but I wanted to wait until the spoiler ban was lifted. Which is today, so, enjoy.

“I am… Iron Man.”

Peter is too busy fighting the monster-alien hybrids to focus on anything else in the battle. He’s taking three at once when a blast suddenly pushes him back, leaving him rolling a few feet until he stops, winded, on the warm, fiery ground. Peter momentarily forgets that the battle of their lives is currently raging around him, that there are three angry monster-alien things trying to eat him. His spidey-senses, which have been screaming _danger_ ever since he woke up on Titan, are dialling down.

Peter staggers to his feet and spins around in a circle, trying to figure out why his spidey-senses aren’t working and where the alien monsters are. But the monsters he was fighting just a few seconds ago are gone. What happened?

Then, Peter realizes that it’s quiet. Way too quiet. Quieter than when Flash talked back to Mr. Mac in physics class. His mask suddenly retracts and Peter is breathing in the strong smell of smoke.  
Peter sees it. All around him, the monster-alien hybrids are fading. They’re turning dusty just like Peter did on Titan. They’re all fading, and oh, no, it’s happening again. The last he saw, though, the awesome flying lady had the gauntlet. Did Thanos get it back? Did he win again?

But then Peter realizes that it’s only the aliens that are fading, no one else. Everyone else is fine, solid, and not dusty. It’s only the bad guys that are disappearing. Hope blossoms in Peter’s chest. They did it. They finally won.

Peter sees everyone grouping together a few yards away and half runs over to them. But all of his hope wilts like a drying rose when he sees what – or, more accurately, who – everyone is grouping around. Tony Stark is laying on the ground, propped up against a rock, Pepper and Rhodey standing above him. Did – no – there’s no way – 

Peter shoves past everyone into the clearing. He wastes no time approaching Tony. Tears well up in his eyes and his vision is watery. This can’t be happening. Tony was supposed to fine, he was fine, Peter hugged him just a few minutes ago. Peter takes in the Iron Man suit, charred and sparking, and the right arm of the suit half melted away to reveal Tony’s real arm inside. In Peter’s blurry vision, he makes out several colourful shapes in the hand. They look like the ones that were on the gauntlet he gave to the flying lady.

It hits Peter.

Tony snapped his fingers, just like Thanos did, except he only made the bad guys disappear. Tony did it. They didn’t win. He did.

But now…

Peter kneels down. “Hey, Mister Stark, it’s me, Peter.” He hopes Tony knows it’s him. He has to say goodbye.

There’s a pause. “Yeah, kid, I know,” Tony says dryly, and it shocks Peter so much he stumbles a little. Mister Stark’s eyes are focused and his voice is steady. Tears that had welled up in Peter’s wide eyes fall down his cheeks. He stares at Tony. He looks – he looks fine.

“We won, Mister Stark,” Peter says finally. His mind can’t catch up. Just in case this is false hope, or wishful thinking, or something – Tony has to know that they won, and that it’s okay now. “We did it. We won.”  
“Yeah, I sure hope we did,” Tony says. “Those stones fried my suit. Now I know what it feels like to get sizzled. Never eating bacon again. I sympathize too much now.”

Peter blinks at him in pure shock. Tony snorts. “Help me up, kid, will you?” He reaches his hand up. Peter instinctively grasps it and pulls his mentor to his feet.

“I – are you okay?” Peter asks, because he doesn’t know what else to say. He doesn’t let go of Tony’s hand. Tony stares down at him.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just – I thought –“

“The suit took most of the damage. Speaking of, let’s - “ Tony taps his arc reactor and the suits retracts. And Tony – he’s fine. He’s completely fine. Well, Peter notices, his right arm looks burned, but he’s fine and alive and this is so much better than Peter ever could have hoped for.

Peter looks Tony up and down. He’s completely fine. He’s alive. He’s here. And he’s looking at Peter with something in his eyes that Peter can’t quite identify. But he doesn’t care. Tony is okay. He’s okay. Before Peter’s mind can even realize what his body is doing, he’s wrapping his arms around Tony and hugging him tightly. After a brief moment, Peter feels hesitant arms on his back. This is nice, he thinks, just like their hug from earlier.

Peter hears a cough from somewhere behind him and remembers that everyone is still there. He lets go of Tony and turns around to see everyone looking at them with varying expressions. Peter sees Captain America staring at them with absolutely nothing but relief. Pepper is smiling at them tearfully and Rhodey has an arm around Tony’s shoulders now. The awesome flying lady is staring at them too, and even though her face is devoid of emotion, Peter can see the spark in her eyes. Even the cool wizard, who was super pretentious earlier, looks at peace.

Steve steps forward and places a hand heavily on Tony’s shoulder. “You alright?” He asks him. Tony looks at him.

“Always,” Tony says. And Peter’s mind is finally catching up. They won; Tony is okay. It’s finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt obligated to do this. I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
